1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive toy figure, such as a plush figurine simulating an animal and more particularly to a toy figure that is responsive to different stimuli to create both sound and movement features for the amusement of the observer.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive toy figures and novelty well known in the prior art and have the capacity to respond to different stimuli and produce different sounds. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,307, a model hobby horse is disclosed having switches that can detect motion and, depending upon the type of motion, can produce different horse-like sounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,911 discloses an electronic doll with a series of switches about the doll housing that can provide different stored vocal messages in response to operation by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,424 discloses a novelty item that can take the form of an artificial plant or doll which will move in response to sound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,793 discloses a pressure switch operated vibrating unit that can be inserted within a stuffed animal and activated by the exertion of pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,074 discloses an animal doll figure for producing a low-frequency sound and having switches that are activated by the close proximity of a human or an animal.
The prior art device are usually relative expensive and frequently incorporate sophisticated technology to increase the interest of the user. For example, dolls have been proposed with limited degrees of voice recognition and with a capacity to provide responding audible messages.
There is still a need in the prior art to provide a real life simulated figurine having multiple audible and movable features that will provide a highly amusing and pleasant sensation of owning a real animal, such as a dog or cat.